Untouched
by sevenfoldgates
Summary: Alternate Universe. The year is 2008 and the gang is in the 8th grade. Jacqueline Burkhart is moving into Point Place Wisconsin and she has a plan to take down the school bully, Steven Hyde. Influenced by the song Untouched by the Veronicas. Mainly JH.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I love it when fanfiction ideas pop into my head while I'm watching TV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own that '70s Show. If I did the…. (Smiles)**

**NOTICE:**

**Please Keep in mind that this is an AU. The gang is in the 8****th**** grade in the year of 2008- that's why they have cell phones, okay?? Also, I know that Jackie is supposed to be younger than the rest of the gang, but I had to make her the same age to go along with the story.**

**Prologue…**

Jacqueline Beulah Burkhart sighed as she stomped through an untamed field of grass. She was angry at her parents. She was angry at their jobs. She was angry about everything. Her feet seemed to produce fire with each step. Now, why is such a fine young girl so angry? Because she had moved to Point Place, Wisconsin. What was so special about Wisconsin that she had to leave all her friends and popularity behind? What was so great about Wisconsin that made her parents have their jobs transferred there? What was so good about Wisconsin period!? Now she had to start over: make new friends, make a new name for herself, and make everything HER way- and in such a dump of a place too. This was no way to treat Jacqueline Beulah Burkhart. And Jacqueline Beulah Burkhart won't stand for such bad treatment. So, what was she going to do? She was going to runaway. It was the first night her family slept in their new house. But she was restless, and could not stand the new environment any longer- so she packed her bags and left.

Jacqueline growled at the hill she was climbing. Her feet hurt so much and she wished she had at least recharged her iPod before heading out. Before she knew it she was talking to herself to stay entertained, "God, this is so stupid. My parents are so stupid. My life is so stupid! Why can't anything in my life be unstupid!?"

_Click._

Jacqueline's ears perked up at the sound of a click. "What was that…?" She whispers to herself.

_Click, click, click…click…click…_

Her eyes searched throughout the darkness of the night, scared to find anything. Now she was wishing she had stayed in her new home and dealt with it. What if it was a rapist or a serial killer!? Frightened, she clamps her eyes shut and runs for her life- but as she ran, the clicking got louder. And Louder. And- Jacqueline gave out a startled yelp as she tripped and tumbled to the ground. She quickly looked around to see her doom, but instead, she saw something far more unbelievable.

Slowly, she stood up, not even bothering to brush off the dirt on her clothes, and stared at the sight in front of her. It was a pond. A small pond that reflected the moon light from its waters and twinkled with the stars. Astonished, she walks towards the pond.

_Click…click. Click…click…_

She looks to her right and stares at what was making the clicking sound. It was far more beautiful than the glittering pond before her. It was a boy. The moon light seemed to put him in her spot light. His curly blond hair had fallen into his pale skinned face- hiding his eyes. In his hands was a cell phone with its screen glowing lightly.

Jacqueline felt her heart skip a beat as she hears him sigh and click the buttons on his cell phone.

_Click… Click, click, click…click…_

"Ya'know… It's rude to stare." Jacqueline's whole life froze in place as the boy's voice slipped into her ears. It was a soft, clear voice that truly touched her heart.

"O-oh… I…I'm so-sorry." She couldn't even mentally slap herself for acting so weak towards this boy. But… this boy…he was nothing like any boy she had ever met.

"You don't need to apologize for anything. I wasn't expecting to see anyone else out here either." She stared at the boy who stared at his cell phone. She wanted him to look at her. She wanted to see his face.

He tilted his head towards her slightly and patted his hand onto the ground next to him. "Why don't you sit down? You look wiped out."

With a small smile, Jacqueline sits next to the boy.

_Click, click, click…click, click, click…_

"Are you new around here? I've never seen you before." He asks as he continues to click the buttons on his cell phone.

"Y-yeah… I just moved in…" Her voice shook and she was hating herself for that.

"You… look like a classy girl…" Her heart sank as she began to think that he might not like classy girls- girls like herself. "Aren't your parents worried about where you are right now…?"

She thought about his question for a few seconds. Sure, she was angry at her parents for making her move… but what about their feelings…? Maybe they were angry with moving too, and they would be even angrier if she ran away. They would be left heart broken if she left.

"I…I guess they would be worried…" She sighed.

…_Click, click, click, click…click, click…click…_

Jacqueline shifted uncomfortably as silence filled the dark night. The boy wasn't typing anymore; it looked like he was reading a long paragraph.

Quickly, Jacqueline searched for something to say. Would he want to talk about sports or computer games? Or maybe he was the cool type and would have wanted to talk about music or the type who just didn't want to talk at all. What if he wanted to talk about art? Or fish? Or maybe even Pokémon!?

"So, how do you feel about Pokémon Diamond and Pearl?" He suddenly asks her.

With her jaw dropped and huge bubbly eyes she turns towards him more and stares. He laughs at her expression.

"The game or the show?" She asks quickly.

"The game of course, who watches the show?" He smirks.

For what seemed like hours she talked with him- Most guys would have told her to shut it or not engage in a conversation with her at all. But this boy was obviously not "most guys". They talked about music, video games, TV shows, movies, books, school, shoes- they talked about **everything**.

"And then my favorite part is-!" Jacqueline starts.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

The two of them jump at the sudden beeping coming out from the boy's cell phone. As the beeping was turned off the boy sighed.

"Man… I gotta go…." The boy says as he stands up and brushes off his clothes. Slowly, Jacqueline takes in what the boy had just said.

"Wait… what time is it?" She asks urgently.

"Um… 5'o clock." The boy answers.

"Oh God! My parents are getting up in an hour! I need to get going too!!" Panicking she jumps up and nearly falls over.

He chuckles and she blushes in embarrassment. "So, it looks like you're giving good ol' Point Place another chance."

She smiles and nods at him.

"It was nice meeting you…" He starts.

"Jacqueline. Jacqueline Burkhart." She answers for him.

"That's a pretty fancy name you got there." He smirks and begins to walk away, "Sweet Dreams Jackie."

Jackie…? Did he just call her Jackie?

She smiles at the name. Jackie… it has a nice ring to it- especially with his voice. Then it hit her, what was his name…?

"Wait! I didn't get your name!" She calls out. He's a few feet away, but she could see him clearly in the moon light.

"Names are codes given to us by the government so they can track us down whenever we break the rules. They give us these useless words that determine our life and make us spend money our money on things that resemble our codes to make us feel special."

"…What?" She calls out on instinct.

Slowly, he turns around to face her. And she finally gets a good look at his face…

His icy blue eyes shimmered in the moonlight, his messy blond hair hung down into his unrealistically adorable face. Jackie felt herself melt in his cold eyes- how was it possible for her to talk to him!?

"Life," His voice brought her back into reality, "life is much more complicated than names."

Jackie stared at the boy. The boy who was changing her out look on life.

They said their good byes and the boy turned to go his way.

Smiling to herself, Jackie turns around and walks in the opposite direction of the boy.

She was sad, bitter, and angry when she had found herself at the Pond of Broken Dreams.

He was lonely, cold and bored when he found himself at the Pond of Broken Dreams.

It wasn't until they had found each other that they had finally found themselves happy.

And now that they part ways…

She can't wait to see him again and he can't wait to see her again.

But little do they know that the next time they will meet…

The next time they will meet…

They will be enemies.

**End. Prologue. **

**So, tell me what you think, I know it's a little weird so far but I'm planning to make it better and better.**


	2. Shut Up and Explode

**Disclaimer: I don't own That '70s show or any songs or items.**

**A/N: For those of you that don't know me, I like to name my chapters after songs that have a part of it that goes with my stories.**

**Chapter 1**

**Shut Up and Explode**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Now my heart bursts  
like a bottle of wine  
You lose, you bite your lip

Let it down, Let it down  
keep it in your heart

Bring it up, Bring it up  
Savor my world

Let it down, Let it down  
keep it in your heart

Bring it up, Bring it up  
Savor my world

Let it out, Let it out  
I make it burn

Bottle up, Bottle up  
Count it all joy"

-Shut Up And Explode by Boom Boom Satellites  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jackie sighs as she doodles onto a piece of paper. She was bored to the max; her internet was disconnected, her friends were out of reach, the game boards were still in the moving boxes and worst of all, she was in Point Place Wisconsin.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Jackie jumps in surprise as her cell phone vibrates.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Silently, she stares at the phone- a boy's smile surfacing into her memory. Oh, how she wish she knew his name and how she wished she could see him again.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Sighing, Jackie answers the phone with a dull, "Hello…?"

"Hey Honey! Come down for dinner!"

"…Mom…? Why are you telling me this by phone…?"

"Because Juana here is busy, so she couldn't come up to get you. That's why I'm calling you down myself!" Jackie could hear the proud smile in her mom's voice.

"Fine, I'll be down in a second." Jack sighs once more as she presses the "end call" button and looks down at her doodle. It was a boy in a field. Her heart sunk. She wished she could talk with him once more- they would've made good friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So honey, how do you like Point Place so far?" Jack Burkhart smiles at his daughter waiting for an answer.

"I don't like it." Jackie pouts.

"Aw, don't worry; you'll warm up to it… Oh! I know what'll make you feel better! Cherry Lip gloss!" Pam Burkhart exclaimed as she pulled out her cherry lip gloss and forced it into Jackie's hands.

"So honey, are you excited for your first day of Wisconsin school tomorrow?" Jack asks.

"No…Daddy… I don't want to go to school here." Jackie answers with puppy eyes- hoping her dad would buy it and get them to move outta Wisconsin.

Instead, her father just laughed and said, "Aww, don't be shy sweetie! You'll love living here!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day…

"I hate living here!" Jackie screamed as she set her sights onto the ugliest middle school she had ever seen.

"C'mon honey! You haven't even gone into the school yet!" Jackie's dad quickly defended.

"I don't need to go into the school to know that I hate it here!"

"But, sweetie! Wisconsin has one of the best…" Jackie's dad started, but Jackie didn't hear the rest of what he had to say. She felt everything go numb and her heart skipped a beat like it had a few nights before.

There it was… The same cell phone she had dreamt about. The same curly blond hair that haunted her mind. The same piercing blue eyes that could look into her soul. It felt like time had stopped… but then, like a drop of water falling into a still river, reality came rushing back into her face.

"…sweetie…? Sweetie? Jacqueline, honey, are you okay…?"

"Huh? Y-yeah dad, I'm fine…" Without even thinking, Jackie steps out of the car- still staring at the text messaging boy. "I…I'll see you after school, dad…?"

"That's the sprit honey! Have fun!"

For a minute or so, Jackie stood in the same spot staring at the boy. It was then that she realized that she was out of the car and her dad had driven off.

"Damnit…" She sighed and looked back behind her to see if her dad was still in the area. Then she looked over to where the boy was to see that he was gone. "Double damnit!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She hated it!

She hated Wisconsin!

First she had Geometry with a teacher who could barely speak English!

Now she had gym class and had to do the mile run!!

She hated Wisconsin!!

"Hey, new girl, you run pretty fast!" She heard a boy call out from behind her, "Wanna join the track team!"

"NO!" She practically screamed.

The boy shrunk back 50 feet or so with a whimpered, "okay…"

As Jackie thought more about how much she hated having to move to Wisconsin, she began to run faster. The faster Jackie got, the more scared the other kids got of her.

After everyone had finished the mile run, the teacher had given them free time to play with basketballs and such. Lonely and tired, Jackie sat down on the grass thinking about how much she wanted to go home.

"Hey My Lady!" She heard a teacher say as he walked up to Jackie's gym teacher.

"Hey Mike. Your kids doing the mile now?" Her teacher responds.

"As much as we don't want to!" She heard a boy from a crowd of kids yell out as they approached the teachers.

"C'mon you guys don't be lazy! Get to the starting line!" Mr. Mike commanded as he led his army to the track field.

Jackie watched in amusement as the kids began to run their mile. 30 seconds in and a lot of them were already out of breath or walking.

"Hey there." Jackie jumped as she felt someone tap her shoulder and sit next to her.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO JOIN THE TRACK CLUB!!" She yelled out on instinct.

She heard the person laugh, and when she looked over at who it was, she was astonished to see a tall red headed girl.

"Nice to meet you too." The girl laughed. "You looked a little lonely, so I decide to check up on you, new kid. My name is Donna."

"Oh, well, that was nice of you. My name is…" Jackie hesitated. Should she saw Jacqueline or…? "Jackie. My name is Jackie."

Donna nods and leans back onto her arms.

"So, where are you from Jackie?"

"California." Jackie answered dully. The name of her former home made her miss her old popularity and "friends".

"Oh, bet you miss it there…"

Silence filled the air; the two girls shifted uncomfortably waiting for one of the two to say something.

"So… uh… is that red hair natural?" Jackie tried.

"Yes, it is." Donna smiled.

For a second, Jackie thought about the girl in front of her and what popped up was, "What kind of name was Donna?" But, of course she didn't voice that.

Once again the two girls were quite, and then something caught Jackie's eyes. A certain someone with blond curly hair and blue eyes.

"It's him…" Jackie gasped out.

"…What…?" Donna looked curiously at the girl in front of her who was staring at the group of kids who were running the mile.

"Uh…" Jackie was at a loss of words. Then an idea came into her little head. "Well, uh, how well do you know most of the kids here?"

"Well, I've been living here my whole life. I know everyone, so if there is someone you want to know about go ahead and ask." Donna's response glowed sunshine onto Jackie's mind.

"Great! Than, can I ask you about someone?" Jackie asked with hearts flying out from her mouth.

"…Yeah…sure."

"Hmmm… well, do you see that boy with the blond curly hair and blue eyes…?" Jackie tried to point him out with her finger.

"The one in all black?" Donna asked to make sure.

"…Yeah! The one who is currently ahead of all those guys!" Jackie confirmed.

"You want to know about _**him**_?"

"Um… yeah… is there something wrong about that…?"

"Well, no… Huh… that's Hyde. He's one of my bestest friends."

"Hyde? His name is Hyde? What kind of name is that!?" Jackie exclaimed. _No wonder he didn't want to tell me his name!!_

"Well… no… it's Steven Hyde, but he prefers Hyde." Donna answered, "Why do you want to know about him anyways?"

"Well…uh…" Jackie racked her brain out for an answer. Then she saw Steven stopping, walking to the grass, sitting down and pulling out his cell phone. "…why…why does Steven always have his cell phone out…?"

Donna brought her attention back to Steven, "well… I don't know. Whenever he's alone, he's always texting someone… He's never told me who it was though…."

_I wish he was texting me…_ Jackie found herself thinking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Gym was Social Studies- which had the weirdest teacher Jackie had ever met. The teacher sang, danced, and cited quotes from lame TV. shows that these weird Wisconsin kids had watched.

Did we just say that the Social Studies teacher was the weirdest teacher Jackie had ever met? Well, that teacher USED to be the weirdest teacher Jackie had ever met. Now, her science teacher was even weirder. He had a big head and a squeaky voice. He played rap songs on his computer while he taught them, and then he had a conversation with a few kids about WoW (World of Warcraft- incase you didn't know). What the heck was WoW…?

Jackie was scared to go into her next class. It was Foundations of Art- she could just imagine how insane this teacher would be compared to the Social Studies and science teachers. Taking a huge breath, she walked into the class and greeted the teacher. Surprisingly the teacher was pretty cute and was normal. Completely normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. Shocking.

After Art class was lunch- shared lunch, so that meant every kid from every grade would be roaming the school grounds. That was at least one good thing about this school that Jackie had seen, she didn't want to be eating lunch inside a cramped up, smelly cafeteria.

"Jackie! Hey Jackie!" Someone had called out.

Jackie turned around to see a red-headed giant. What was her name again…? Dola? Dole…? Wait… it had an n in it… Don….Donna!

"Hey Donna," Jackie quickly smiled.

"Hey, since you're new here and all, I was wondering if you would like a little tour of the school." Donna smiled back.

"Oh! That'd be great!" Finally, a tour of the cliques.

The school was like any old typical school. The cliques were where they were supposed to have been- avoiding the cafeteria. The Jocks hung out around the football fields, The cheerleaders were in the gymnasium, the Rich Kids were out loitering in the parking lots, the musicians were in the music room playing music, the artist were in the art room making art, the typical nerds were in classrooms studying, the cool nerds were in the computer lab playing video games, skaters were skating in the back lot and everyone in between was sitting in the hallways eating lunch.

"Hey, Donna, what about your group of friends, where do you hang out at?" Jackie asked as the "tour" came to an end. Jackie could always label people pretty easily, but in a new state, with new people- it was pretty different. Donna was tall… but she was too tall. She had nice red hair… that stood out like a sour thumb. She would've been pretty… if she wasn't wearing those boy cargo pants. Donna was obviously a tom-boy, but what clique would she have fitted into…? And Steven… where would he be…?

"Oh… uh…" Suddenly Donna reached out a grabbed a scrawny boy by the shirt and pulled him back.

"Whoa! Hey Donna!" The scrawny boy smiled.

"Hi Donna!" A brunette boy smiled as he came up from behind the scrawny one.

"Jackie, I'd like you to meet my best friends, Eric and Kelso." Donna said as she pointed at both of them. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Jackie, she's new here."

"Yeah, I can see that." The scrawny boy named Eric smiled, "Welcome to Point Place, Jackie."

"Yeah, welcome to Point Place." The one name Kelso smiled and all Jackie could do was stare at him. He was hot. Seriously… how can Point Place be such a dump, but still have extremely attractive guys…?

"So, Eric, where is Hyde?" The mention of the name "Hyde" brought Jackie out of Kelso world.

"Hyde…? I don't know, I haven't seen him since math class… I think today is lunch money day." Eric answered with a shrug.

Jackie stared at them for a moment, "Lunch money day…?"

Eric paused before answering Jackie, "you'll understand when you meet him. Which I think you wouldn't want to, he might scare you a bit."

"Yeah… Hyde is scary… especially when it looks like he is looking at you, but he says that he isn't. I mean, it's like he doesn't even blink!" Kelso exclaimed.

Donna, Eric, and Jackie all stared at Kelso for a few seconds. Then Donna nodded and Eric grinned, "Now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen him blink before… do you think that he got his eye lids taken out after you hit him with that B-B gun?"

"WHAT!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 10 minutes before lunch ended and Jackie had left Donna's group to go and drop things off in her locker. As she walked, she felt a strange feel in the air…. Like something was wrong…

She looked up the hall to see a dark aura swirling around in the air. There was a boy with curly blond hair and dark shades up ahead. Many kids around him look intimidated and all the teachers looked away in fear.

Jackie felt her throat dry up and she felt cold fear rush through out her body. She never felt so scared in her life- who was this guy…? He was obviously a bully, but she used to hang out with loads of bullies, and she never felt this kind of strong presence before. Not wanting to be scared anymore, she closed her eyes and kept walking- hoping to be able to avoid this- BAM!

Jackie squealed out as she ran into something hard and fell backwards. Gasps filled the hallway and then all went dead silent. Hesitantly, Jackie opened her eyes to find her self on the ground, and the sunglasses bully standing in front of her. The answer to the solution was simply: she had just ran into the scariest person in the school.

Quickly, Jackie climbed to her feet and tumbled out apologizes- she was incredibly embarrassed, "Oh- Jezz, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you!"

"You'd better be sorry." His hard, cold voice made her legs shake in fear- this guy was a monster! "Everyone…" Everyone in the hall straightened up, "Ignore this and go back to what you were doing."

Suddenly, loud talking began to erupt from people- trying to get rid of their fear of the boy.

Jackie held her head down in shame. Had she, Jacqueline Beulah Burkhart, just give up her pride and courage to this 10-13 year old middle school student?

Suddenly she felt something flick her in the forehead and she immediately brought her hands to her forehead and stared at the cause of the hurt. The curly blond, sunglasses boy smiled at her, "No need to get so down, I was just kidding about you having to be sorry. Just watch where you're going next time." This time, the boy didn't talk with a rude tone- but a joking one that lightened Jackie up a bit.

"Later Clumsy!" The boy cruised out and Jackie felt the tension in the hallway disappear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackie yawned as she stepped out of her 6th period- French. Boringest class. Ever. She couldn't take this anymore- Wisconsin was bad for her. Her classes either scared the crap out of her or bored the hell out of her. She was hanging out with uncliqued people. And she may have just become a target to a very scary bully.

Then, she looked up ahead and, oh, the irony. The bully with the sunglasses was casually walking down the hall. Every kid he passed shuddered or became tense. Jackie looked at her schedule to check what room number was next. 246… She looked up ahead and saw the room, and then saw the bully walking up ahead, near the class room.

"Oh…no… please don't go in that room… please don't go into that room…!" Jackie began to chant as she watched the bully from afar. "Please don't go into that- YES!"

The bully passed right past the door, gave someone a high-five, circled around, and went into room 246.

"NOOOOOOO!!" Jackie scream whispered. Students who were passing by her gave her a weird look.

Fear flooded into her mind: Should she go into the classroom? Should she just skip out and go home? Should she face the bully? Should she-

"Hey there Jackie, you lost?" Suddenly, Donna appeared out of no where and looked over Jackie's shoulder to see her schedule. "Hm… room 246? It's right this way!"

Unyielding to Jackie's resistance, Donna pulled her all the way to room 246 and left her in the doorway.

"See ya later!" Donna waved as she walked away.

"Yeah… thanks a lot…" Jackie muttered.

For what seemed like forever, Jackie stood outside of the door, wondering if she should go in. She heard the final bell ring, held her breath, and opened the door.

"LIFT OFF!!" A boy yelled out.

Before anyone could say "oh crap, look out!" a paper airplane flew around and crashed right into Jackie's face.

"Oh… crap… look out…?" She heard the boy say.

Before Jackie glared the boy to death, she looked around the classroom to see… absolute mayhem. The boys were like freaking monkeys! They were flipping desks upside down; writing all over the walls, throwing paper airplanes, running around in circles, etc. And the girls were split into two groups. One group in the right corner putting on make-up and such while the girls in the other corner cowered in fear and tried to get the boys to stop their chaos.

With all the power she had, Jackie slammed the door shut and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!!"

And to her surprise, everyone actually stopped what they were doing and looked over at her in silence.

"Oh, hey, you're the new kid right…?" She heard someone say.

"Yeah, and I'd like an explanation of what's going on!" Jackie demanded.

All the kids looked at each other and shrugged, "It's free time."

"Where's the teacher…?"

"We don't know… hiding under the desk…?"

Jackie sighed in frustration, "Fine, whatever."

With that, everyone went back to what they were doing. Jackie approached the girls in the left corner hoping to get an explanation.

"Well… it started 2 weeks ago when Hyde got transferred into this class…" One of the girls started.

"Wait… _**Hyde**_…?" Jackie stared at them in shock. She hadn't seen Hyde when she had entered the classroom- and if she did, she would have been head or heels for him!

"Yeah, him." The girl pointed out to behind Jackie.

And slowly, Jackie turned around to see the boy she was pointing at. The sunglasses bully. Her heart crashed as she took in what was just revealed.

This bully was terrorizing, that boy was sweet hearted. This bully was dark and shady, that boy was bright and loving. It was then that she realized that they were the same person. That same cell phone… He held it in his hand, text messaging away.

"Hyde just came in and denounced Ms. Ringo down to a tick. And then he got the boys to go crazy and everything!"

Jackie stared at Hyde, hoping he would somehow transform into the same Hyde as those few nights ago. She examined him, watching what he was doing- sitting in his desk, feet propped up, listening to his IPod, texting away…

Before she knew it, Jackie found herself in front of Hyde and pulled the head phones out of his ears. The entire room gasped and stared at Jackie in shock.

"Hey dill hole, remember me?" Jackie spat out- the whole room gasped again.

Slowly, Hyde tilted his head towards Jackie and the two stared at each other for what felt like forever. Jackie tried as hard as she could to keep glaring at eyes that were blocked by sunglasses. Everyone in the room see their auras destroying everything in their way. Then slowly, Hyde brought his hand up and rested his chin on his hand.

"Nope." He simply stated.

"Y…you…. WHAT THE HE-!"

"Cool it newbs, just go with the flow and have fun- it's 7th period, the one class where nobody wants to learn." Hyde yawned and then snapped his fingers "continue with your activities."

With a flash, the kids went back to what they were doing. Hyde reached over and snatched his head phones back from Jackie.

Jackie…

She stood where she was in pure shock. This defiantly wasn't the same boy she had met at the pond. She felt herself getting dragged back to the left corner by the girls who wanted order back.

He doesn't know her…?

He doesn't remember her…?

Is everything she believed in false…?

There is no reason for her to stay in Wisconsin now…

So why hasn't she left…?

The next few days were like a daze to Jackie.

She'd sit quietly through class, sit with Donna's friends in the hallways during lunch, and sit quietly through Hyde's mayhem of madness.

On her 2nd day of school, Jackie had sat through a water gun fight.

On the 3rd day, Hyde's monkey crew played freeze tag, and she had picture him as a boss monkey.

On the 4th day, they had a tea party.

On the 5th day, the monkey mafia player paper basket ball

On the 6th day...

"AHHHHHHHH!!" The girls screamed in terror as the boys began to shoot them with toy water guns that had paint in them.

Once again, Jackie sat back and watched the boys splatter paint everywhere, while Hyde sat back in his usual desk listening to music and texting someone on his phone.

Who was he texting…?

Who was he…?

Was he the boy from those long nights from so long ago or was he the boy who bullied everyone over…?

_He didn't know who she was…_

Jackie felt her heart ache and anger boil in her. How can he not remember _her_?

Six Days. It took her six days to realize that she should be mad. And mad she was. Angrily, she stomped up to a boy with a paint gun and snatched it from him.

She was going to end this madness once and for all. Once again, she pulled Hyde's headphones off- and then to everyone's surprise- she ripped off his sunglasses to come face to face with his cold blue eyes.

He raised his eye brow at her…

She looks deep into his eyes, looking for answers…

She steps back…

And pulls the trigger.

**End of Shut Up And Explode.**

**So, that's the end of chapter one- it was bad, wasn't it? **

**I didn't re-read it… so if there are a lot of grammar problems… you'll know why.**

**I don't know if I made the characters right… should Hyde be a little less # and a little more Hyde? And should I make Jackie more cheerleader like…? I don't know how to deal with these kinds of things xP. Review and tell meh what you think, thanks!**


	3. Subject to Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own That '70s show or any songs or bands put into this fanfiction. **

**Chapter Two.**

**Subject to change.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So how long has this gone  
i don't see this ending  
it's too late we can't change  
what has now begun  
we act like it's not right  
why are we pretending  
we've been wrong for so long  
we've known this all along

you created these problems  
and you don't know what to do  
you know you can solve them  
but you can't be bothered to  
you created these problems  
and you don't know what to do  
you know you can solve them  
but you can't be bothered to"

- Subject to Change by Sum 41

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_She was going to end this madness once and for all. Once again, she pulled Hyde's headphones off- and then to everyone's surprise- she ripped off his sunglasses to come face to face with his cold blue eyes._

_He raised his eye brow at her…_

_She looks deep into his eyes, looking for answers…_

_She steps back…_

_And pulls the trigger._

…

Steven Hyde stared at his reflection in the mirror, frowned, and scrubbed harshly at his face with a sponge. He was glad that he hadn't shoplifted the permanent paint; otherwise, it'd look like his face would be bleeding for days. Out of all the colors that crazy girl could've shot him with, it HAD to be red, hadn't it?

After rinsing his face for what seemed to be the 100th time, he sighed to see that there was still red paint splattered all over his face. It was totally unbelievable- school had ended 20 minutes ago…

"Hey, Hyde! We heard you were in here!" Hyde grimaced as he heard the voice of Michael Kelso and Eric Forman enter the bathroom.

"Yeah Hyde- OH MY GOD!! WHO'D YOU KILL NOW!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackie sighed as she checked her watch for the 1000th time. It had been an hour since school had ended, and she was starting to feel bad about shooting Steven with the paint gun… especially when she was locked up on the roof of the school!

"C'MON YOU GUYS!! LET ME OUT!!" She screamed and banged at the door, trying desperately to get out again. (A/N: reasons why you need cell phones xD)

"No way! You're crazy! You hurt our leader, so we're taking you down!" She heard a boy yell back.

"You guys are the crazy one! Let her out and let's just go home!" She heard one of the girls try to defend her.

"Yeah, she's right man, let's go home." A boy sighed.

"What? Man! Are you serious?"

"Psh, I meant, WE go home, and she can stay here." The boys laughed and she could hear them walking away.

"NO!! YOU GUYS!! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!" Jackie cried… all she could do was cry… this was ridiculous.

"You guys are being dill holes! Let her out! Give us the keys!!" The girls were trying desperately to save Jackie, but so far, no luck. They couldn't get a teacher because the boys would threaten them with Hyde. They couldn't get the keys back because then they'd have to deal with Hyde later. They couldn't do anything because of Hyde. And Jackie hated Hyde's guts at the moment.

"Why would we give you girls the keys? Just let her find her own way out! She can just jump off the roof if she wanted!" The boys laughed.

"That's not funny!!" The girls cried out.

Jackie punched the door again and fell to her knees exhausted. Could Wisconsin get any worse…?

_Drip._

Oh… damn…

Before anyone knew it, it began to rain.

"LET ME OUT YOU GUYS!! IT'S RAINNING!!" Jackie desperately screamed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Great you guys, its 3:50! I missed Flapjack! Thanks a lot Hyde!" Kelso pouted as he walked out of the school with Donna, Eric, and Hyde.** (A/N: I'm making their school end at 2:40)**

"Yep. No problem man, that's what I do." Hyde grinned.

"Oh yeah, Hyde, I haven't introduced you to Jackie yet, have I?" Donna asked as she suddenly remembered Jackie. Normally, she'd walk home with them, but Donna guessed that she had probably left by now since it's been an hour and 10 minutes since school ended.

"Jackie…? The new kid?" Donna nodded. "I've already met her. She's crazy, man."

"AW MAN! MY UMBRELLA BROKE!!" Kelso cried out as the gust of wind pushed by and screwed his umbrella up. Unfortunately for him, his friends just laughed and didn't even bother to lend him a safe place under their umbrellas.

"_**YOU GUYS!! LET ME OUT!!"**_

"…You guys here something…?" Donna asked as she heard something coming from the top of the school.

The boys quieted down and listened.

"_**C'MON GUYS!! IT'S RAINNING!!"**_

"You hear that one..?" The boys nodded.

"Ha! Someone is probably locked up on the roof! And thank god, for once, it isn't me!" Kelso grinned.

"_**YOU GUYS!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!"**_

"You know… that voice… it sort of sounds like…" Donna and Eric both glanced over at each other, "Jackie!!"

No one saw it, but Hyde's eyes grew to the size of plates. If it is her up there… then does that mean…?

Before anyone could say anything, Hyde had bolted for the school, running as fast as he could. Without needing any reason, Donna and Eric ran after him incase he needed help, while Kelso stood there dumbstruck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackie couldn't feel the tears leaking out from her eyes anymore. The rain was cold and she was numb and out on the school roof. Locked out there just because she had shot Hyde with paint.

"I hope you're getting your lesson!!" She heard the boys laugh.

"Let her out you guys!!" The girls were getting frustrated, but they knew that they couldn't fight back so easily.

"_So how long has this gone  
i don't see this ending  
it's too late we can't change  
what has now begun…"  
_

"This isn't funny anymore!!" A girl cried out.

"Nah! Girlie, it's still funny!" A boy laughed.

"_We act like it's not right  
why are we pretending  
we've been wrong for so long  
we've known this all along."_

"Just give up the keys you guys! Hyde wouldn't want you guys to do this!"

"Riiiight. Hyde wouldn't want us to do this? She embarrassed him in front of his soldiers, he would want revenge."

"No, you're wrong! Hyde doesn't do revenge! It isn't his thing!"

"Psh, yeah right. If Hyde didn't want us to do this, then why isn't he up here unlocking the door for her with this key?"

The boy holding the key laughed, "Yeah, we don't even need this key anymore!" And to the girl's horror, he threw the keys down the stairs...

"**That's because I don't need the keys to unlock a freakin door!"**

Everyone turned in surprise as Hyde jumped up from the stair case- hoping over one whole flight of stairs. While still in the air, he threw the keys into the face of the previous key holder and triggered back his fist.

With such incredible force anyone had ever seen, Hyde slammed his fist into the door and busted it open. He landed just outside of the door and brought a soaking Jackie back into the school.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn…." Everyone stared at Hyde with their jaws dropped to the floor. They knew Hyde was strong- but this…?

"Jackie, are you okay?" Hyde asked as he held Jackie lightly.

Jackie stared in shock at the boy who had just saved her from the cold clammy hands of death in the form of rain. It was just so fast- she just heard the door slam open and felt herself get swept off the ground. Suddenly, she felt something warm on her forehead. It was Hyde's hand. For some reason, she was expecting it to be freezing cold.

"Hm… you've got a fever…" She heard him mutter.

A fever? She had a fever? Now, whose fault is that…?

Without any warning, Jackie pushed herself away from Hyde.

"Don't ever touch me again you boss monkey!" She spat out with a glare.

Suddenly, she felt heat rush up into her head and felt herself begin to sway.

"You guys, I think she's gonna fall!" A girl cried out.

"Hey… someone catch her…" A boy sighed.

"Um… timber…?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moon shone brightly over the mid night sky…

Jackie stared at the glistering pond, taking in its marvelous beauties. She glances over to stare at the boy to her right and smiles at him. Slowly, he stares at her with his piercing blue eyes, and smiles back.

He takes her hand and- BEEP BEEP BEEP!!

Jackie's eyes quickly fluttered open and found themselves staring at a Fallout Boy poster taped up onto the ceiling of her room. She sighed as she remembered why she was in bed at 11:00 in the morning when school had started 4-5 hours ago. For 2 days, Jackie had been sick in bed with the fever- and she hated it. She should be hating Hyde too, but for some odd reason, she couldn't bring herself to hate him. It was his fault that she had been stuck up in the roof… but he was the one who saved her in the end…

"ARGH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!" With a hip and a hop, Jackie jumps out of bed and gets ready for a walk outside.

It was currently 11:30, and Jackie was pretty hungry. Glancing around the town square, all she could find were fast food restaurants and an extremely unnecessary expensive restaurant. As she wandered, she wondered what Donna, Eric, and Kelso were doing at the moment, they were probably still in class learning to their heart's content. And then, she wondered what Hyde was doing… she guessed that he was most likely having a party in geometry class or playing video games in science class or maybe even having a reading session in gym class. The more she thought about all the bad things Hyde could be doing, the more she began to get frustrated.

"THAT BOY IS SO FRUSTRATING!!" She found herself screaming out loud.

"…What boy is so frustrating?"

Jackie froze dead on the spot; she could practically feel her color sink straight into the ground. Slowly, she turned around to come face to face with legendary boss monkey, Steven Hyde.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" She screamed out with an accused finger.

"…It's rude to point."

"Oh! I see what you're doing! You're stalking me aren't you! Trying to find my weaknesses! Try' in to take me down so you can have your crazy wild fun times!" She yelled as she continued to wave her finger at him.

"…No… That would be the government." He said as he gave her a strange look.

"…What…?"

"…Never mind, it's worthless to talk to you." With that he began to walk away.

"I'll tell you what's worthless! Your mom is worthless!" Jackie called out after him.

"My mom is dead. Try another one."

"…What? Seriously!?"

"…No…"

"Well anyways…um…uh…I got nothing! But I'll get back to you when I do!!" Jackie concluded.

"Yeah? Well, good luck with that." She heard him call back.

After a few seconds of just standing there, Jackie began to absorb what had just happened… What the heck was Hyde doing out of school, was he skipping? How come she couldn't come up with any burns…? And… was he kidding about that whole dead mom thing…? He had to be joking… right…?

She waved the last two questions off and went into the local library to look at magazines and such. All she found though were old magazines and dirty books that looked way older than… anything!

She groaned as she began to walk out of the town square, as she walked she spotted the school skipping, text messaging boy sitting in a field of grass…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…Hey…" Jackie greeted as she approached the curly haired boy.

"You come up with that come back?" He asked without looking at her.

"…Ya'know, it's rude to talk to someone without looking at them…" Jackie smirked.

"Ya'know, it's rude to mock someone… it really hurts my feelings." Hyde grinned as he punched in the enter button on his cell phone and pocketed it away.

"Here…um… I got you some lunch…" Jackie said as she sat down next to Hyde and tossed him the McDonalds' bag.

She could feel him giving her a strange look, but couldn't tell because he had his sunglasses on this time.

"…What's with the sudden change of heart…?" Hyde asked as he cautiously took out the food.

"Well…nothing, I kinda feel like I owe you… even though it was your fault I was stuck on the roof in the first place." Jackie smiled.

"Really…?"

"Yep!"

"…Ya'know… you giving me food isn't gonna change anything in school."

"….Damn." Jackie instantly pouted and slouched down into the grass. She began to slide down more as Hyde began to chuckle. "What's so funny boss monkey?"

"Nothing's funny…" Hyde chuckled out, "I'm just happy."

After they had finished eating and had "disposed" of the trash, Jackie and Hyde still sat in the grassy field, watching the clouds.

"So… what do you see?" Jackie asked as she stared at the clouds.

"Well… I see a visible mass of droplets or frozen crystals floating in the atmosphere above the surface of the Earth." Jackie slowly looks over at Hyde, who looks back, and she raises her eyebrow at him.

"Seriously Hyde, what do you see?" Jackie asked as she glared and smiled at him.

"I see a bunny, Jackie. A white. Fluffy. Bunny." He smiles back.

The two go back to silence as they stare at the clouds above them.

"Hyde… we need to seriously talk about what you're doing in school. It's wrong." Jackie suddenly spoke out with a dead serious tone.

Hyde stared at Jackie for what seemed like the longest time.

When Hyde didn't answer, Jackie continued.

"Let me get down to the point. I've seen you're test scores from history and geometry class, and you're always getting 100 percent. You can't really be dumb, so why do you do such dumb things?"

Silently, Hyde looked away from Jackie, and then he stood up and brushed himself off.

"I guess it's because I am dumb." He smirked.

Jackie watched as he began to retreat- she couldn't let him get away like this. On pure impulse, Jackie shot up and grabbed Hyde's arm, "Be serious Hyde! What's wrong with you!?"

Without warning, Hyde grabbed Jackie's wrist and held it tightly.

"Everything is wrong with me. Including you. Listen, don't interfere with me any longer. From now on, I'll treat you like I treat everyone else."

With that, Hyde let go of Jackie's arm and began to walk away…all Jackie could do was watch his retreating back. Her wrist throbbed and she may have felt a little of her heart throb too…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day 7th period…

Air planes flew around like missiles, paint was splattered all over the walls, desk were thrown around and flipped over, and the teacher was huddling in the corner, scared for dear life.

"Hey, Hyde man, where's that Jackie girl, isn't she supposed to be in school today?" A monkey asked their boss.

"…How would I know?" Hyde responded as he pulled out his cell phone.

_I haven't seen her since yester-_

"STEVEN HYDE!!"

Everyone jumped as the door flew open and the crazy girl of craziness walked lively into the room.

"You don't scare me with your threats! I won't let you get away with this any longer! Just watch! I'll show you my wrath!!"

**End.**

**WOW, aren't those some sadistic kids? So yeah, 2****nd**** chapter, hope you have enjoyed! In this one, I was trying to show Jackie and Hyde's relationship a little more… I might have failed at that x.x**

**Just a heads up: I have a major project to do, so I might not update as much (cries). Stupid AP physics…**

**Thanks to jackiehyde4eva, That70sshowgurl, and kmgale for reviewing!**


	4. Breaking The Habit

**Disclaimer: I do not own That '70s show or any songs or bands put into this fanfiction. **

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait folks! I finally finished my projects and I'll hopefully have more free time on my hand. So, I'd like to thank Miss Lavender Sky, kmgale, jackiehyde4eva, GREENGYPSY, and PyroDeScorpio2 for reviewing!**

**Chapter Three.**

**Breaking The Habit.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends"

-Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Last time on Untouched:**_

"_Hey, Hyde man, where's that Jackie girl, isn't she supposed to be in school today?" A monkey asked their boss._

"…_How would I know?" Hyde responded as he pulled out his cell phone._

_I haven't seen her since yester-_

"_STEVEN HYDE!!"_

_Everyone jumped as the door flew open and the crazy girl of craziness walked lively into the room._

"_You don't scare me with your threats! I won't let you get away with this any longer! Just watch! I'll show you my wrath!!" _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Cats? Dogs? Mice? Corn? Apple? Pears?"

Slowly, Hyde turns towards Jackie with a raised eyebrow. "No…" He slowly states.

"Onions?!" Jackie cried out as she shoved an onion into Hyde's face.

"Does it look like I'm scared of onions…?" Jackie twitched at this failure.

"Mashed Potatoes?" She asked desperately as she took out a bowl of them.

"Love'em." Hyde grinned as he took the sweet veggies.

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

"Well, there's the bell. Yet another day of failure, Jackie." Hyde smirked as he stood from his desk and skipped out of the classroom.

"JUST YOU WAIT STEVEN HYDE! I'LL FIND OUT YOUR WEAKNESS ONE DAY!!" Jackie called out after the blond boy.

Hyde grinned as he stalked down the hallways, eating his mash potatoes. Jackie was trying to find out his weakness and he had a feeling that this would be extremely fun.

And oh, how wrong he was.

"Spinach?" Jackie asked as she jogged to catch up with Hyde's speed walking.

"No."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyde groaned as his phone rang in the middle of Tom and Jerry.

"Hello?"

"Are you scared of phones?"

"…" Hyde simply stared at the phone and slowly pressed the end call button.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rope?"

"Nope."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hugs?"

"Get away from me."

xxxxxxxxxx

Hyde sighed as he turned a corner to his next class.

"Chocolate?" Jackie asked happily as she jumped out from the corner.

Hyde jumped slightly, but quickly regained his posture.

"…No," He answered as he bit off some of his Twix bar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thunder?"

"No…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pineapples?"

"Fish?"

"Water?"

Hyde stared silently at the girl inside of his locker.

"Peanut butter?"

Slowly, he closed the locker shut and walked away without looking back.

"I KNEW IT! IT WAS PEANUT BUTTER!! I'VE GOT YOU NOW!! YOU CAN RUN HYDE! BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE…HYDE!"

Eric stared at Hyde's yelling locker and then ran to catch up with his friend.

"Hey Hyde, why is your locker-?"

"DROP IT!!"

Eric froze in place as he watched his normally calm friend hastily walk away.

"Um…okay…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackie sighs disappointedly as she crosses off yet another object off from her list of things that could possibly be Hyde's weakness.

"Hey Jackie, you seem a little down, what's up?" Donna asked as she noticed her friend's gloomy exterior.

Slowly, Jackie turned towards Donna, and with a scary gleam in her eyes she proclaimed, "Hyde's weakness!"

Silently, Donna, Eric, and Kelso stared at Jackie.

"Wait… are you trying to find out Hyde's weakness…?" Eric hesitantly asked.

"Yes!" Jackie exclaimed. "Do you know what it is?!"

Silence.

"Well?"

The three teens bursted out laughing at Jackie uncontrollably.

"What…?" Jackie stared in shock at them.

"Hyde's weakness, Jackie? Hyde doesn't have a weakness! He can't have one! Hyde with a weakness just isn't Hyde!" Kelso explained with a grin.

"Yeah, there is no way in hell Hyde is scared of anything." Eric laughed while Donna nodded in agreement.

"What? No! Hyde is scared of clowns!" Kelso chuckled. "Hyde's totally invisible. No weaknesses at all!"

"Wait! What? Did you just say that Hyde is scared of clowns!?" Donna yelled out.

"Huh? Yeah, didn't you guys know that?" Kelso responded.

"NO!!"

"That can't be possible…" Jackie thought out loud.

"Yeah, there is no way Hyde could have Coulrophobia." Donna said unsurely.

"Gez Kelso, this is Hyde we're talking about," Eric stated uncertainly.

"But, guys! I remember a few weeks ago at the carnival, Hyde totally freaked out and almost fainted when he got close to the clown!" Kelso argued.

Unsure of what to say, the three uncertain ones exchanged glances with each other.

"Michael, I hope you're right." Jackie said as she fixed on a determined face. "Continuing with Operation Take Down Hyde!"

The other three watched as Jackie marched away.

"Man, I hope Hyde is scared of clowns, then we can finally get back at him for all those times he freaked us out." Eric grinned as he pictured Hyde running away from a clown.

"Yeah, then he can finally get me that unicorn." Kelso giggled.

Silently, Eric and Donna turned to stare awkwardly at Kelso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NOOOOO!! KEEP THAT FROG AWAY FROM ME!!"A girl screamed as she was backed into a corner by boys who were holding frogs up.

"Now then… how about you call me that name again… the one before demon child and after dill hole… what did you call me again?" Hyde asked as he stared at her coldly.

The girl began to shake in her boots. "I… I called you… a… a…"

Suddenly the door slammed open, and everyone turned to see Jackie Burkhart standing there with determination written all over her face.

"That's enough Hyde! Today, we settle this once and for all!"

Hyde stared at her with his head tilted, for a second; Jackie thought that he had not heard what he said.

"…Alright… what do you have in mind?" He asked as he took his sun glasses off.

"A battle of wits!" She smirked.

"Wits…?" He slowly raised an eyebrow at her.

"Here, why don't you meet the person who will be helping us…" She said as she walks over to the side of the door.

Everyone gasped as they saw who walked in.

Blue afro…! Huge Red Lips…! Big Green shoes…! Large gloved hands…! Rudolf red nose…! Unnatural big white teeth…! This was…!

"I'd like you all to meet, Peanut Butter, the clown!" Jackie grinned as the kids cheered. Everyone rushed over to meet the clown, except for Hyde. She grinned even wider as she watched his eyes become the size of Jupiter and begin to twitch. "So, Hyde, what do you think…?"

Hyde felt his mouth fall open to say something, but nothing would come out. He could feel his mouth dry up and cold fear began to crawl up his spine.

"Well…?"

Slowly he gulped and choked out his words, "y-yeah… i-it's a clown… so….so what?"

Jackie grinned even wider at the fact that Hyde's voice was a pitch higher than usual.

"So, here is the challenge! Peanut Butter is going to tell us a series of jokes for 10 minutes! Whoever makes the most and loudest sound loses!" Jackie declared.

"…What…? I'm not doing this…" Hyde muttered as he proceeded to jumping out the window.

"Yeah, this is stupid." The boys all sighed.

"What's wrong Hyde? You scared?" Jackie smirked.

Her smirk grew as she watched Hyde freeze in mid window opening. Suddenly, all the boys ran over to Hyde, encouraging him to do the challenge. Somehow, they got to peel his hands off from the window and dragged him over to the clown and Jackie.

Hyde gulped as he stared at the clown. His heart felt like it would burst out from his chest, he could feel all of his color draining; his vision began to get blurry… He couldn't do this!

The clown smiled nicely at him, and he shuttered. He wanted to run! Away from this possibly maniacal killing clown that would be the death of him! He wanted to sprint far away! But his legs… they felt like jelly… he couldn't move, he was literally scared to death.

"Alright, Hyde! You can go first!" Jackie chuckled.

"1…2…3… start!" Someone counted down.

"So! What do you call a….!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And that's 10 minutes!" A girl announced.

"Well Jackie, beat that! Hyde only said 'um' once that whole time!" A boy gloated.

"Heh, I won't pep a word!" Jackie grinned as she walked towards Hyde and the clown. "Move it boss monkey!"

Slowly, Hyde turned his head towards Jackie, who stifled a laugh at Hyde's twitching eye. Jackie smiled in triumph, but that smile quickly fell when she saw a bit of blood dripping from Hyde's tightly curled fist. Was he gripping his hands to keep himself from being scared…? She watched as he walked away, to his desk, sit down and texted on his phone like crazy.

Jackie had finally broken down the boss monkey! And she was proud of it! But… a little voice in her heard felt slightly guilt as she watched the now anxious boy type fiercely on his cell phone. Who was he texting? Maybe… he was texting a girl who would make him feel better…

"Alright!" Someone yelled out, calling Jackie back to reality. "10 minutes start in 3…2…1…!"

Silently, Peanut Butter stared at her, and then he said, "tree."

And out of no where, Jackie bursted out laughing.

"Jackie!!" The girls screeched out.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! That was just uncalled for." Jackie answered in between laughs.

"Well, looks like I win." Hyde said, back into his zen form. "Be gone, evil witch and… c…cl….c…"

"Clown?" Someone finished for him.

"Yeah… _that_."

_Crap._ Jackie instantly thought.

The next day…

Chaos… complete and utter chaos…

Jackie frowned in disapproval as she sat back and watched the madness. Suddenly, a paper airplane flew into her hair.

"Hey!" She yelled out as she stood up.

"'Ey Burkhart, sit down." Hyde commanded, not even looking up from his cell phone.

With little dignity Jackie had left, she sat down and continued to watch the chaos…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hate it! I hate it! Hate it! Hate it!" Jackie chanted out as she walked home with Donna, Eric and Kelso. "It sucks cuz I can't do anything anymore!"

"Wow Jackie… I'm sorry, but I'm still in disbelief with the fact that Hyde is afraid of clowns." Donna grinned.

"Yeah… it's so… funny!" Eric laughed.

"C'mon you guys! I'm having a serious problem now!" Jackie groaned.

"Well, Jackie, why don't you fight fire with fire? Hyde's a blackmailer, why don't you just blackmail him back?" Donna tried.

"Donna! That's excellent! Now I've got a plan!! Who wants to help me?" Jackie asked as she jumped up into the air, and then depressingly floated to the ground when no one volunteered.

"Sorry, but we all vote not getting killed by Hyde. Regardless of having dirt on him." Eric answered.

"Oh! Jackie! I'll help! I don't mind getting killed by Hyde… again…" Kelso said as he raised his hand.

"Alright! Let's go! Hyde went that'a way!" Jackie exclaimed as she grabbed Kelso and began to run.

"Um… okay… bye…?" Eric called out after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So… this is Hyde's house?" Jackie asked Kelso as they hid behind a bush.

"Yep… so now what?" Kelso answered.

"I'll wait here, and you go ring on his doorbell…" Jackie said as she planned the rest out in her head.

"Alright…" Kelso began to get up, but then jolted back down as he saw the door open.

"Oh crap! Shhhh…"

They watched as Hyde walked out from the house.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!" They heard a female voice scream out.

"I'm already out!" Hyde barked back.

"WELL STAY OUT! AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL I'M ASLEEP!"

They watched as Hyde angrily slammed the door shut and stomped down the stairs of the house.

"DAMMNIT!!" He yelled out as he slammed his fist into the brick walls of his house's entrance.

Jackie caught another glimpse of his bloody fist again as he ran out and away from his house.

"Pst… Jackie… are we still doing this…?" Kelso asked.

"…Y…yeah…" Jackie hesitantly answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyde sighed as he swung on the swing in the empty park. He silently stared at his wounded hand that had bled twice that week. The dirty bandages on it were beginning to get loose, so he quickly retied it.

_Crack._

Hyde's ear's perked up at the sound of footsteps. He looked up to see Kelso.

"Hey Hyde!" The idiot grinned.

"Um… Hey Kelso, man, what are you doing out here?" He cautiously asked.

"I don't know," He grinned, "what are you doing out here?"

"Dunno, just hanging out," Hyde said as he jumped off the swings and landed next to Kelso.

"That's so cool man!" Kelso laughed nervously.

"…Sure. Kelso, man, is there something wrong?" Hyde detected the nervousness running through Kelso's words and actions.

"Well… Hyde… don't hate me!!"

"…Wha-?"

Before anything else could be said, Hyde felt his pants get dropped and heard the click of a camera.

"KELSO!! WHAT THE HELL MAN!!" Hyde immediately screamed out as he pulled his pants back up and glared at Kelso.

"Yeah! I got it!" Jackie cheered as she jumped out from a bush.

"What the…?" Hyde gaped at Jackie as she waved a camera around.

"Boss monkey! Prepare to be taken down!" Jackie laughed evily as she ran as fast as she could away from the normally aloof boy.

"Damnit! Jackie! Come back!" Hyde called out as he began to sprint like heck.

Jackie forced herself to run faster as she felt Hyde nearing closer. Than, suddenly a car pulled up.

"Hi Michael's brother! Here! Take this camera and go!" Jackie called out as she threw the camera into the car and it took off.

"N-no way…" Hyde groaned out as he came to a stop.

"Looks like I win!" Jackie grinned.

"You wish. A stupid picture won't make me stop." Hyde muttered.

"You sure?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe a stupid picture made me stop…" Hyde muttered as he sank back into his chair.

"Alright class, turn the page to…" Suddenly, the teacher began to sniffle, and then cry.

The students looked at her in panic, "Ms. Ringo! What's wrong!?"

"It's...it's nothing… I'm just so happy…" Ms. Ringo cried.

"Well, you should be happy," Jackie smiled, "right Hyde?"

Hyde grunted as he sunk lower into his chair and almost fell out.

"So, Hyde… isn't there something you want to say?" Jackie grinned.

She frowned as Hyde grunted again.

"Alright then. How about I tell everyone about that interesting photo I took?"

"Fine." Hyde groaned as he stood up.

"Well…?"

"I'm sorry." Hyde forced out.

The whole entire class gasped.

"Steven… say it like you mean it." The class gasped once again at Jackie's demand.

Hyde cringed at his name and sighed, "I'm sorry for making a mess of the class."

Quickly one of the boys stood up and yelled, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HYDE!?"

"Aw, just shut up. The whole thing was getting boring anyways." Before anyone could say anything else, Hyde shot down into his seat and continued to sink down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day…

Jackie smiled happily as she walked into her 7th period and… frowned as she watched desks get flipped over and the teacher get put into a corner.

"WHAT THE HECK I S GOING ON IN HERE!? HYDE!!" Jackie screamed out.

"What…? It's not me." She heard Hyde say as he came up from behind her.

"What!? If it's not you then who…?"

Quickly, Jackie grabbed the closest person and began interrogating.

"It's Chip!" The boy answered as he pointed at Chip.

"Chip…?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, that's right! I'm taking over since Hyde has gone soft!" Chip announced.

"YEAH!" The boys cheered.

"We will never learn again!"

"YEAH!!"

"Ohmigosh! The new boss monkey!" Jackie gasped. "Hyde, stop him!"

"What…? Why should I…?" Hyde asked with a 'pfft'.

"Well, would you rather have that picture posted around the school?"

"…Good point…."

Slowly, Hyde stalked over to Chip.

"Yo, birds for brains," He stared, "why don't you stop these childish shenanigans? It's really starting to get annoying."

"What? Heck no, man!" Chip shot back. "You backed down, so I'm taking your place!"

"You think you can replace me, just like that?" Hyde smirked.

"What? You wanna take this outside?" Chip grinned.

"Why not?" Hyde said as he withdrew his sunglasses.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The boys chanted.

"What!? Hyde! That's not what I meant by stopping him!" Jackie called out.

"Then be clearer next time." Hyde grinned.

"Let's go!" Chip yelled out as he drew his fist back for a punch.

Hyde smiled as he dodged and triggered his fist back for a punch, his fist then launched like a missile.

"No! Hyde! Don't fight back!" Jackie suddenly screamed out.

To everyone's shock, Hyde froze in place and then, Chip kicked out causing Hyde to fly backwards onto his back.

"Jackie! What the hell?"

"Hyde… just… don't fight back… or else! This isn't the way to do things!" Jackie answered.

"Nope! This _is_ the way to do things!" Chip laughed out as he launched rapid fires out at Hyde.

_Crap…_Hyde thought as he blocked punch after punch, itching to hit back. Then, one of Chip's fists broke through Hyde's defense and slammed into his face.

"Hyde!" Jackie called out. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Hyde growled.

"Well… yeah…." Jackie answered.

"Oh… really? Alright, then I'm good." Hyde nodded.

"Hyde… this isn't the right way to do this…"

"Who cares? This is how men do things."

"But…"

"Jackie… let me have one punch."

Jackie stared deep into Hyde's eyes and nodded. "Alright then… just one punch."

Chip grinned. "Are you looking down on me?"

"Not at all."

Chip growled as he charged forward and before he knew it he felt pain ring out all over his body. Everyone gasped as they watched what had just happened. Hyde had just slammed his deadly fists into Chip's stomach, causing poor Chip to be thrown backwards into the wall.

Cautiously a boy approached him to make sure he was okay.

"I-Instant K.O…." He stuttered.

The boys all shuttered as they began to remember just exactly how strong Hyde was.

"Y-ya know… I'm just gonna follow Hyde's lead and be good…" One of them nervously laughed.

"Y-yeah… let's not end up like Chip…" Another one said.

Jackie stared at the boys freaking out and then turned to glare at Hyde. "Hyde, I think you took this way too far!"

"...Everyone's a critic…" Hyde sighed under his breath. "Hey, at least I got the job done. Listen to those guys; they'll behave as long as I do."

"So, you'd better behave…"

"You don't have to tell me twice." Hyde smirked.

"Hyde! You're awesome!" The boys began to cheer. "We're going to follow you anywhere Hyde! Even to Hell!!"

Hyde groaned as he stomped out of the room, "DON'T FOLLOW ME!"

"Hyde is amazing!"

"He's our boss after all!"

"If he's gonna be good and quite, then we'll be good and quiet too!"

"Yeah!"

The girls smiled as they watched the boys phrase Hyde.

"Looks like things are finally going to settle down." Jackie smiled in triumph.

_**With that one punch, it looked like all the problems of Ms. Ringo's class were over.**_

_**But…**_

"Alright, now you can work in groups or individually if you want." Ms. Ringo stated as she finished handing out class work.

"Hey, Hyde! Do you want to work with us?" A large group of boys asked.

"No." Hyde answered with a cold look.

The boys fearfully darted off as far as they could from Hyde.

Lunch time…

"Hey, Jackie, have you seen Hyde?" Eric asked as he caught Jackie in the hall.

"Um… no, I haven't." Jackie responded.

After a few minutes of walking, she found herself looking through class doors and spotted a lonely Hyde sitting in Mr. Lucas's class looking out the window.

_**As days went on….**_

"Hey Jackie, do you know what's up with Hyde?" Donna asked as she walked home with Jackie.

"No… I've been wondering if there was something up with him too…" Jackie responded.

"Yeah… he's talking even less than he usually does. He didn't even respond when Kelso made a burn on his mom!"

_**He was always by himself… Like a lone wolf….**_

"At least he's leaving us alone!" A girl spat out as Jackie brought Hyde up in a conversation, "sure he's quiet now, but think back to before! It still makes me mad!"

_**But it still worries me…**_

"Hey, Hyde, can I talk to you?" Jackie asked as she caught up to Hyde after class.

Hyde just grunted, so she took it as a yes and walked with him to the empty park where she had first black mailed him.

"Has something been bothering you lately?" Jackie asked.

"You're going to try to play counselor now? Thanks, but no thanks." Hyde responded with a smirk.

Jackie did nothing but glare at him.

"You… you're trying to make me angry on purpose, aren't you?" She growled.

"Well, I could say the same about you." Hyde shot back.

For a few minutes, the two glared at each other

Jackie sighed and then went on with what she had wanted to say.

"Ya'know, for me, everyday is a fun day! Growing up with my friends or thinking about what I want to be someday, doesn't that sound fun?"

"No."

Jackie stared at Hyde unbelievably while he stayed with his zen face.

"Come on. Why do you have to give me such a hard time? I see dark and gloomy guys like you and it makes me sad. I want to get to the root of the gloominess and do something about it. So then… you can be happy!" Jackie smiled and Hyde simply raised his eyebrow at her.

When he didn't say anything, she continued, "I want to spend my time with everybody being bright and happy! So, can you tell me if there's anything I can do to help? If I can do it, I will. And we can forget all about everything from your boss monkey days!"

For what seemed like days, there was silence. Then Hyde finally spoke up, "You'll do anything?"

"Anything!"

"Then kill me."

**End of Chapter Three: Breaking The Habit.**

**Hope you enjoyed the story! Look forward to z next chapter!**


End file.
